


unknown a better place

by illyx



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 2x04, F/M, Oh god, What Have I Done, dream almost sex, the juices are flowin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyx/pseuds/illyx
Summary: When Mia falls asleep in Alex's bed, strange dreams haunt her.[basically I felt like Winterberg and Noorhelm in general lacked a bit of smutty content (not that this is that smutty, it's barely M I'd say), so I decided to write this ridicoulous thing]





	unknown a better place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's midnight (almost) and I wanted to post this,but bear in mind that I'll defintely correct and adjust tomorrow. It's not beta-read and English is not my first language. Enjoy this garbage if you can.  
> I was a bit thirsty during this hiatus.
> 
> Title is from Novo Amor's "Birthplace", which, as the artist describes it , "is about recognising a need for change in yourself, and the ambivalence towards acting upon this recognition". Now , that sounds familiar, doesn't it?

“But that wasn’t really Drake, was it?”

 

Mia smiled, she didn’t even try to stop the sides of her mouth from curling up at his joke (well she hoped it _was_ a joke or else she’d have to impart some classical wisdom to him), at this point it was a lost cause really, and she found that to be both terribly infuriating and so, _so_ liberating.

 

If someone earlier that day had asked Mia what option was more plausible between sleeping in Alexander Hardenberg’s bed and sleeping with tripper-Emilio and his liver sausage she would have chosen the latter within the blink of an eye, _yet_ here she was, laying comfortably in his bed, his huge soft bed in his huge empty house.

 

Well, at least she wasn’t sleeping _with_ him. _Would that be so terrible, though?_ She heard a tiny annoying voice say in the back of her head. He must be uncomfortable sleeping on that thin mat.

She shook that thought out, pulling her cover above her head, breathing in the fresh smell of the linens. Lavender, she thought, they smelled of lavender.

 

She didn’t know how to feel about this _thing_ with Alex anymore, or rather she felt good about it, about him, tonight she felt almost giddy, she felt in control and yet somehow unguarded, she felt like, after all, she wasn’t that alone. Maybe he felt that way too. But, was it _right_ to feel good about it?

“Follow your heart but take your brain with you”, great quote, but what if she didn’t know what was brain and what was heart anymore, what if she didn’t care right now? What if whenever Alex made that little grin of his looking at her, she didn’t know whether to slap him or kiss it off his face?

 

Too many questions for one a.m., Mia thought dozing off, she’d think about her situation in the morning, now she just wanted to sleep, the bed unbelievably soft beneath her, the linen smelling so good, she wondered if his clothes smelled something like this, or maybe she’d smell some of his fancy cologne if she put her face right there, at the juncture of his neck, feel his warm skin…

 

 

 _“So, you ever play_ Geiles Leben _on the piano?” The red neon sign hung on the wall cast a soft, eerie light on Alex’s face._

_“Shut up, Axel” she said, burying her face in her mug, the tea, cold by now._

_They had been talking for almost an hour now, Mia was surprised of how easy it had been, words flowing between them back and forth as they talked about anything, making her feel as she was slowing shedding some of her tough, impenetrable layers that clung stubbornly to her skin and making space for something warmer, softer. Some would call it a slow melt._

_“What? It’s a great song, maybe the greatest song of all time… mh, how does it go?_ Ich wünsch’ dir noch ’n geiles Leben Mit knallharten Champagnerfeten” _he tried to sing, making silly dance moves with his arms._

_“You know Mr. low-fi hip hop, for someone who hates it that much you seem to know the words quite well” she replied, raising her eyebrows._

_“I’ve been preparing for months to have the honor of duetting with you, Mia Winter”_

_Mia snorted “In your dreams”_

_“Yes, in my dreams” he said looking her in the eyes, his voice deep. She held his stare, face heating up at the implication. Mia couldn’t help but wonder what his dreams looked like._

_“By the way, I know for a fact that you listen to Justin Bieber’s_ Baby _on a regular basis”_

_The nerve of him “You! Take. That. Back.”_

_“Or?” he said, eyes sparkling with mischief._

_“Or… or I’m going to pour this tea all over you!”_

_“Ooh, is that supposed to scare me? What is scary is your musical tast-AAAH!”_

_“Shit!”_

_In the haste to stand up and shut him up she had tripped over her feet and to avoid the beer bottles on the floor she had landed right on his lap, spilling that damned cold tea all over them._

_Alex felt solid and warm beneath her when he grabbed, securing her “Shit, are you ok?”_

_“I… yeah, I’m fine, ugh I made a mess”_

_She had spilled half of the mug on his t-shirt she realized, while both seemed unable to move from their current position. All she could hear in the huge room was her heart beating violently against her chest and the loud noise of that damn fridge._

_A droplet was slowly sliding across his skin, right where his shoulder and neck met; Mia felt a sudden urge to touch it, to stop the path of that drop, to replace it with her hand. Her finger slid across the skin there as she heard Alex take a sharp intake of breath while staying still, so still he seemed petrified. She didn’t know what had gotten into her, but she slowly brought her finger to her lips, tasting on her tongue the sweetness of the rosehip tea. In that moment she heard Alex made a deep, almost pained sound, coming from the back of his throat, that made her core clench._

_“Mia…I – what…” he seemed transfixed, his pupils blown wide._

_“Yes” she didn’t know what she said yes to, but before she could think about it, she felt his lips colliding against her own, his hand tangling in her hair. After a moment of shock, she began reciprocating the kiss, when suddenly he pulled away, forcefully._

_“I…fuck, sorry, I shouldn’t ha-“_

_Before he could finish talking, she crashed her mouth against his. Lips against lips against tongue against teeth, all the pent-up emotions and frustrations of the past weeks, maybe months, came to the surface in that moment._

_Mia felt Alex moan against her mouth, before she pulled away coming up for air. Her whole body was burning up, pressed closely against his. He began kissing her neck, lightly biting and sucking on her pulse point and then soothing the spot with his tongue, while she toyed with the soft hair at his nape._

_“I’ve dreamed about this, so much” she felt him whisper against her skin._

_Mia brought his head up again, putting her legs on either side of him. She looked him in the eyes, two deep black pools and rolled experimentally her hips against his crotch._

_“_ Fuck” _Alex moaned, putting his hands on her sides, urging her on._

_She could feel his erection through his pants, creating a delicious friction against her center. She needed to feel his hands, his mouth on her skin, so she took one of his hands and placed under her top, the feeling made her shiver._

_“Mia… are you sure?”_

_“Touch me” she said “Please, Alex”_

_Something switched within him in that moment, he grabbed her and flipped them over, so he was laying on top of her, between her spread legs. Alex grabbed the hem of her jumper and as she nodded he pulled it over head. When he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath his eyes became saucers._

_“Fuck, Mia, you’re beautiful” he said, placing a soft kiss just above her left breast. She guided his head lower, until he found her nipple. “Yes” she murmured, as he started to suck on it, then slowly lick it._

_She had been set alight, her body singing the more they touched. She needed to feel his naked chest against hers, so she tugged on his t-shirt, hoping he’d get the hint. “Take this off, please, I want to feel you”. Alex pulled his t-shirt off, finally allowing her to see the defined ridges of his chest and abdomen, the patch of soft hair that disappeared into his pants. Her mouth watered at the sight._

_“You make me go crazy when you say things like that, Mia Winter” he said breathing heavily._

_“Just when I say those things?” she asked, tracing the outline of his jeans._

_“No, you always make me go crazy” he answered smiling, just as he started trailing kisses down her stomach, until he reached her pants, unzipping them and pulling them down her legs._

_She moaned, he was so close to touching her where she most wanted to, she could feel her panties wet against her core, all she needed was his touch, his fingers and that smart mouth of his on her as soon as possible._

_Alex looked up from between her legs and whispered “The prettiest woman on earth” His hot breath against her._

_All he needed to do now was pulling her underwear aside and put that sweet tongue of his at work and-_

The first thing Mia noticed when she woke up was the smell. Lavender. Her linens didn’t smell like that. Then the bed, why on earth was this bed so soft? Suddenly she remembered where she was, why she was there and why she felt as if she needed the coldest shower in all of Berlin while she removed her hand from her underwear and looked around the room. She was alone, thank God.

 

Wait a minute, had she said anything out loud during the night?

Oh shit. If, God forbid, she had opened her stupid mouth during that dream, she’d flee and live as a cat lady in a remote village for the rest of her life.

 

She had never had that kind of dreams or well, they were never that good, but apparently spending time with Alexander Hardenberg and sleeping in his bed (without him, thank you very much) had had that effect on her.

 

It was that rosehip tea fault, she knew it.

 

She needed to go home and have a long, long bath and maybe buy some of that damn tea too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this badly written piece of fiction, in which physics or common sense don't exist, if you want those go see a Ken Loach film.
> 
> I love you all, readers, especially if you feed me kudos or reviews. Or both.


End file.
